


A Dark Desire

by Baroness_of_Bara



Series: Ferdin Acturvard's Strange Skyrimventure [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancano is a fucking creep for real ya'll, Ancano is really disturbed, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Character, Canonical Character Death, Come Marking, Creepy, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Fantasizing, Fantastic Racism, Gay Male Character, Internal Monologue, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Objectification, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Prequel, Sexual Tension, Slurs, Stalking, The Thalmor are bitches and so is Ancano, Unrequited Lust, Urag is protective, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: He knew what he was doing. Ancano was convinced. The way those hips moved, the way he worried those plump lips between his front teeth, the way those inquisitive green eyes gazed into his own...It wasn't an accident.





	A Dark Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should probably develop Sanguine and Ferdin's relationship more, have them be all fluffy and domestic and talk about their developing relationship. Or maybe write some more porn with them since I actually have an idea for that. or maybe something about Urag and Ferdin-  
> My brain: OBSESSED ANCANO, CREEPY ANCANO, POSSESSIVE ANCANO-
> 
> and that's how this happened, oops.

Ancano's eyes followed him around the Hall of Elements. The newest apprentice. His gait and walk was quite poised and graceful, Ancano noted. Possibly a man of high birth?

Fiery orange hair, nervous posture, short in stature and fair-skinned. 

He was a Breton. An ill-begotten race of half-breeds, yes, but they seemed to produce the only capable magic users in this frigid, backwater province.

Tolfdir turned to the young mage, who jumped. 

"You've been quiet so far. What do you think we should do?"

He fidgeted, looking at the other apprentices. "Uh...I don't really know."

Tolfdir gave him a gentle smile. "Not going to weigh in either way? I admire your restraint, but there are times when you must make decisions, even without all the facts. Rely on instinct."

Ancano's wondered where this little Breton had come from. He wasn't a Skyrim native, that much was obvious. 

_'Not that it matters. As long as he learns his place beneath the Aldmeri Dominion, I couldn't care less where the little mutt dragged himself from."_

"Oh? Wards? I-I happen to know a few..."

Ancano's attention returned to the 'lesson'.

"Well, then this should be no problem at all for you." Tolfdir said pleasantly. He held out a finger, directing the young man.

"Now, if you'll just stand right over there, I'll cast a spell at you, and you block it with the ward. Here we go. Over there, please. Just opposite me. Wouldn't want anyone else in the way."

The Breton readied himself.

"Now, cast the ward spell, and keep it up."

Then, to both Ancano and even Tolfdir's surprise, instead of the weak spell he expected from a complete novice, a Greater Ward bloomed to life at his fingertips. Tolfdir recovered, however. "That's right. Now, hold still..." He launched a rudimentary fire spell at the ward. Flames smacked against it and scattered, completely nullified by the powerful barrier. "Excellent work!"

Ancano scoffed. If he had wanted to demonstrate the true resilience of such a Ward, he should have used a stronger spell. Perhaps Incinerate, or even an Ice Spear...

"Uhm, t-thank you, sir." The mage's soft-spoken voice rang out. 

Ancano scoffed under his breath and rolled his eyes. Putting up such a powerful ward, and then pretending to be demure and shy afterwards? Such a powerful Restoration spell required years of study and discipline, and from how young he looked, such a spell would be impossible for him to master so thoroughly in his few years of life, unless the short human was teeming with innate magical power. He hoped no one else was falling for the little hybrid's act. He was dangerous.

"Um...sir? Are you alright?" A gentle voice piped up nervously.

Ancano startled, his own magicka flaring up in caution. He looked down to where the voice had come from.

The Breton.

"Hm? What is it you want, apprentice?" He replied disdainfully.

"U-Uhm, it's just..." The young mage scratched behind his ear, clearly sheepish. "You looked troubled. I wanted to see if you were alright..."

"Oh trust me, halfling, if I am displeased, your little group will be the first to know..." Ancano sneered.

Ferdin flinched. "O-Okay. Well...um...goodbye."

"Yes, please. Leave me in peace." Ancano deadpanned.

The little mage frowned before walking towards the courtyard. His eyes followed the Breton.

He really did have a graceful walk...

* * *

 They had  _found something._ In Saarthal.

Ancano saw how quickly the apprentice had run into Hall of Elements and to the Archmage's Chambers.

"Now why are you scurrying into Aren's quarters, little Breton..." He mumbled as the door slipped closed. He cast an Invisibility spell and followed after the young mage.

"Ah...you are relatively new here, are you not? I have noticed you, but we have not spoken." The dark elf asked.

The Breton stared at his feet and fiddled with the hems of his sleeves. "No, sir."

This got a laugh out of Aren. "'Sir'? How quaint. I am Savos Aren, the-

Ferdin blurted out. "S-Something happened in Saarthal!"

Savos looked perturbed, then impossibly weary. " _Please_ don't tell me that another one of the apprentices has been incinerated. I have enough to deal with right now."

The mage shook his head. "N-No, nothing like that. It's...uh...we found this...uh...orb. T-Tolfdir wanted you to see it."

The dark elf blinked. "I... _see_. I trust that Tolfdir will provide a more... _specific_ explanation. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Tolfdir normally looks after your little group, yes?" Ferdin nodded, biting his lip. Aren sighed and stood to his feet. "Since he's apparently occupied, and I will need to see this discovery for myself, I think perhaps you should begin researching the subject. Speak with Urag in the Arcanaeum."

He picked up a staff and held it out towards the young mage. "See if he is aware of anything that matches your discovery. And... good work. The next time you find yourself exploring Nordic ruins, perhaps _this_ will be helpful."

The Breton looked down at it, smiling slightly. "Y-Yes sir..." He mumbled, heading back the way he came, walking past the shimmering, transparent figure of Ancano, and towards the Arcanaeum.

Ancano felt pulses of excitement fill him. They've found something. Something important. Something that he needed to find out more about.

He stalked after the young mage, prepared to interrogate the little thing for every scrap of information.

* * *

 He was still in the middle of conversation with that Orc when Ancano made his way up the stairs.

"...Whiterun? That's...so far away!" Ferdin pouted. The Orc rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry the distance doesn't suit you,  _your majesty_ , but that's where Fellglow Keep is."

The Breton sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I guess I'll start preparing for the trip...thank you anyways, sir."

"Just Urag, thank you. And don't mention it kid."

The mage turned around and walked back towards the entrance.

"Hold on a moment..."

Ferdin let out a short squeak, jumping at the sound Ancano's voice.

"You there. I have questions for you. You were in Saarthal, yes? It has come to my attention that something was found there."

Those green eyes looked at him with immense suspicion. "I...what do you mean?"

Ancano rolled his eyes. Did the boy think he was stupid? "I know full well that you have. Please do not insult my intelligence." He stood to his full height over the shorter man, a thrum of smug satisfaction running through him as he saw the little mage cower away beneath his stare. "Tolfdir is still there now, is he? I shall expect a full report when he returns."

The Breton poked his lips out. "Why does it matter to you? You're just an advisor here..."

Ancano grit his teeth. "I wouldn't expect a _halfling apprentice_ to-

The mage frowned, green eyes flashing with rising ire. "My name is  _Ferdin._ You're in a place of intellectual growth and learning. You could _learn_ how to respect others." The younger man snapped.

Ancano growled, and those green eyes widened in fear as the young mage backed away from him, his back meeting the stone of the wall behind him. He placed his hands on either side of Ferdin's body, effectively caging him in. "And you could do us both a favor and _learn_   _your **place**."_

 _"_ Is there a _problem_ here _?"_ A feminine voice intoned. They both turned to see Brelyna, arms folded and eyes scrutinizing the Altmer.

Ferdin took the opportunity to slip from beneath Ancano's arms and rush towards the entrance to the Hall of Elements, quietly thanking the other apprentice as he passed her and headed down the stairs.

Ancano straightened to his full height, clearing his throat. How embarrassing. Being caught losing his composure like that, and over an impertinent little _mutt_ nonetheless...

"Ahem. I'll be taking my leave."

The girl glared at him as he passed her, and he found himself feeling almost...chastised.

The feeling faded, and his thoughts returned to Saarthal, and what may have been discovered there.

He resolved to return to his room and plan his next move.


End file.
